Ce qu'il fait de mieux
by Cillo89
Summary: Lukas est un marin sur un navire militaire. Parti au front, il quitte sa famille pendant sept ans, mais ne s'attendait pas à devoir survivre sur une ile déserte. Lorsque les secours arrivent, sa mission devient de retrouver ce qu'il reste de sa vie passée et de sa famille. Mais ladite famille, comme la planète entière, le croyait mort.


**Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de 2016 (à mes premiers essaies à l'écriture, ceci explique la qualité... inférieure) qui me tenait à cœur.**

* * *

 _Lundi 1 novembre 0001_

Cher Lukas,

Ça fait un moment, c'est malheureux que je n'aie pas pu t'écrire. C'est… un peu bizarre, à vrai dire, de t'écrire. Mais j'espère que ça m'aidera à aller mieux. Tu vas m'aider, hein Luken? Enfin, je voulais te dire tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. C'est un peu dur de suivre, tu sais… Jamais je n'aurais cru que tout ceci se produirait. Je pensais que nos vies seraient intimement liées pour l'éternité, tu sais… Je suppose que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est triste que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de nous marier. La mort nous a séparés plus tôt que prévu...

Tu… tu me manques terriblement. Quand j'ai reçu l'appel de ton général, j'ai cru que ma vie venait elle aussi de se terminer. Pourquoi vivre quand son amant est parti ?

C'est à ce moment que des pas se firent entendre, approchant. Emil. Je pleurais comme une madeleine, bien sûr, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça ! Mais bon, le voir me remonta légèrement le moral après cet appel. Ma vie n'avait pas à s'arrêter là. Je devais m'occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé seul.

Le pauvre petit ne comprenait pas mes larmes. Il ne nous avait jamais vus pleurer… Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer non plus, en y pensant.

Emil m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais en larmes au téléphone. Que lui dire ? Mentir était impossible. Impensable. Il devait savoir plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Je lui ai dit la vérité, en pleurant. Ouais… c'est plutôt misérable.

Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti. Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas compris. Il m'a répondu qu'il savait, et que tu rentrerais un jour pour nous saluer à nouveau. J'ai toujours lu des histoires de parents qui disaient à leurs enfants que leur amant était « parti pour un monde meilleur », mais que dire de toi maintenant ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un dieu sur cette terre. Et je ne crois pas non plus que l'au-delà soit mieux que notre monde.

Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti pour l'éternité. Plus là, dans ce monde. C'est très brutal, j'aurais dû le formuler autrement, mais les mots étaient déjà dits.

Il ne m'a même pas écouté de toute façon, m'informant que ce n'était pas amusant et que tu reviendrais un jour.

C'est… déchirant.

* * *

 _Jeudi 24 décembre 0001_

Salut chéri !

J'ai décidé de t'écrire maintenant, juste avant Noël. Je ne crois peut-être pas en dieu, mais j'adore rencontrer de la famille et offrir des cadeaux ! Ah, tu me trouverais pathétique… Tu vois, j'écris même en te prenant pour la date de mon nouveau calendrier. Tu me poufferais au visage et me frapperait certainement l'arrière du crâne. Tu aurais raison. Tu as toujours raison.

Tino et Berwald sont venus nous rendre visite pour Noël. On s'est bien amusés tous ensemble. Emil est resté jouer avec le bébé. Il répète qu'il est énervant, mais continue à jouer avec lui quand même. Je suis certain qu'au fond, il l'apprécie. Il ne fait que t'imiter. Ce serait dix fois plus mignon si tu étais à ses côtés pour le voir. J'essaierai de le dessiner un jour, parce que plus le temps passe, plus ses traits me rappellent les tiens.

C'est toujours compliqué, vraiment. Je ne peux rien faire sans que mon esprit ne dérive vers toi. Ton visage hante mes nuits… Et Emil me brise le cœur chaque soir, en attendant à côté de la porte, espérant que tu l'ouvres en te disant fatigué de ta journée et affamé.

Cela n'arrivera jamais, bien sûr. Je lui ai dit encore et encore, que jamais plus tu ne reviendras, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il m'a répondu quelque chose qui m'a fait pleurer toute la nuit dernière. Mot pour mot, il a murmuré « Mon grand frère m'a dit que nos parents étaient morts il y a longtemps. Je peux pas être aussi malchanceux pour qu'il soit parti lui aussi. »

Alors il comprend déjà la mort, n'est-ce pas ? D'une certaine façon, tu lui appris. Alors ce n'est pas juste de la mécompréhension, il est juste… en plein déni. Il est adorable, et je ne comprends pas comment la vie a pu être aussi méchante envers lui. Il n'a jamais connu ses parents, et tu l'as quitté plus tôt que prévu…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'aime et m'occupe de lui comme tu l'as fait et le ferais, si tu étais encore là. Je m'assure que tout aille bien. Je le dois. C'est devenu ma mission.

Je lui ai même acheté quelque chose pour Noël, des jouets qu'il voulait tellement.

Tu sais, je suis ravi qu'on ait réussi à l'adopté, même si c'est ton frère. Imagine, il m'aurait été retiré après ta disparition. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de m'en sortir. Vous êtes mes mondes, je ne peux pas perdre les deux. Je laisserai pas la vie me l'arracher, ahah.

Ah, chéri… Je ne pense pas être capable d'aimer à nouveau.

* * *

 _Dimanche 28 février 0002_

Salut !

Ça fait longtemps, je suis désolé. J'ai été très occupé. J'ai dû trouver un vrai travail, après tout. Je n'ai plus de temps libre, et je me retrouve crevé à la fin de la journée. Heureusement, Emil va à l'école pendant que je travaille. Il est toujours convaincu que tu reviendras. J'ai arrêté de le contredire.

J'aimerais bien t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai arrêté, mais je suis juste un fou désespéré. J'ai joué le jeu. Je lui ai dit que peut-être tu reviendrais, qui sait ?

Il a arrêté de te mentionner pendant au moins une semaine ensuite, mais ça ne m'a pas calmé. J'écris toujours, c'est bien une preuve que je ne peux pas faire mon deuil, non ? Ses petits mantras sur toi m'ont donné espoir. C'est stupide. Tu es parti, je l'ai compris.

Mais en même temps… je n'ai envie de faire mon deuil. Mon deuil de toi. Je ne veux pas vivre paisiblement alors que je sais que jamais tu ne le pourras. Que je vive pleinement ma vie alors que ton cadavre git sous terre. Je n'ai jamais emmené Emil là-bas, mais un jour, je l'y emmènerai. Il comprendra bien si je lui montre ta tombe.

Il m'a dit plus tôt qu'il voulait que je retrouve le pyjama que tu lui as fait. Mon dieu, je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'ai pu mettre ça. Je n'ai pas encore rangé tes affaires, j'aurais dû le faire. Bon, tu sais quoi, je vais le faire maintenant. À bientôt, mon amour.

P.S. : Avec Emil, on était au parc d'attractions hier. On s'est énormément amusés. Il n'a pas dit ton nom de la journée. C'est bien. Tu n'es plus là pour lui, mais c'est au moins un enfant heureux, et c'est ce qui compte.

* * *

 _Mardi 17 juin 0002_

Ça fait un bail, mon amour. Tu me manques toujours terriblement, mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai trouvé le pyjama que tu as fait pour Emil, donc je lui ai offert aujourd'hui, pour son anniversaire. Et je lui ai aussi offert un vélo. Je lui apprendrai comment en faire, tous ses copains d'école peuvent en faire, mais pas lui ! C'est trop triste.

En rangeant tes affaires – ton bordel, chéri –, j'ai trouvé ton album photo. Ohlala, des photos d'Emil bébé !

Elles sont trop mignonnes, tu sais ? Il n'y en a que d'Emil, par contre, avec une seule de toi. Hé, t'étais pas si différent avant que je te rencontre, surtout envers ton frère. J'écris ça le matin, et il est encore endormi, là.

Il n'a pas dit ton nom une seule fois en plusieurs mois. J'aurais été ravi avant, mais là, je suis un peu effrayé, je dois l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans sa petite tête ? Est-ce qu'il a enfin compris ?

J'ai peur que ce soit ma faute. Il m'a vu pleuré plusieurs fois. Tu me manques et c'est comme s'il était là pour me consoler. Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait pas me voir si faible… Il doit avoir une figure paternelle décente… Bon, seulement une seule figure parentale…

D'ailleurs, Tino et Berwald ont adopté un autre garçon. Ils s'en sortent bien, c'est si bon de voir nos amis avec leur propre famille. J'aurais aimé que la nôtre soit similaire, je suis un peu jaloux, ahah…

Ouuh, je dois y aller. Emil doit être traité comme un roi aujourd'hui. C'est quand même son cinquième anniversaire !

* * *

 _Mercredi 18 juin 0002_

Ouah… Son anniversaire ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme prévu, mais je suppose que ç'a quand même été.

Il m'a fait un caprice parce qu'il voulait que tu lui fasses son gâteau. Il n'a pas compris. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, alors je l'ai habillé, mis dans la voiture, et ai conduit jusqu'au cimetière. Il devait voir, il comprendrait finalement.

J'ai peut-être réagi excessivement. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est juste un petit garçon, mais il… il me déchire dès qu'il parle de toi, je ne pouvais pas continuer. Tu lui manques tellement. Je suis certain que tu es constamment dans ses pensées, mais il le cache je pense à cause des larmes qu'il m'a vu verser.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme moi. Qu'il écrive à quelqu'un qui n'est plus. Et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je le dis, mais je ne le veux pas triste à cause d'un mort pour sa vie entière.

Mais devine ce que j'ai entendu en passant à côté de sa chambre ?

Sa voix. Il ne semblait pas jouer à un jeu de rôles d'enfant, même s'il avait des Lego dans les mains. Il parlait à quelqu'un. C'est en m'approchant silencieusement que je n'ai même pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il te parlait à toi.

Je voulais faire irruption pour lui dire d'arrêter mais… Je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. Je t'écris, il te parle. S'il savait comment écrire, il ferait la même chose. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tout cela me rappelle à quel point tu croyais aux contes de fées. Peut-être qu'ils sont vrais. Et peut-être que tu es réellement dans sa chambre, en train de lui parler.

Oh, mais je suis ridicule. J'en deviens fou, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

* * *

 _Samedi 6 septembre 0002_

Bonjour !

Tu sais, les conversations qu'Emil avait avec toi me faisaient peur. Il a arrêté, maintenant. La dernière fois qu'il t'a parlé, il avait l'air inquiet. Il demandait pourquoi tu partais, et sembla accepter le silence qui lui répondit.

Es-tu vraiment ici ? Ou alors son petit cerveau l'a convaincu que tu étais parti, en enjolivant les choses ?

Je suppose que c'est la deuxième option. Il a accepté ta mort, à sa façon. Maintenant, c'est fini. Tu es fini. Il ne te mentionne plus, mais ne t'a visiblement pas oublié non plus, puisqu'il m'a offert avec innocence un dessin de toi et moi. Il y a un cœur entre les deux personnages… Ah, tu me manques tellement, mon amour.

Emil devait aller à l'école après ces vacances. On a d'ailleurs été en vacances ensembles, en Espagne. C'était un long trajet, mais ça en valait la peine. Étonnamment, j'y ai rencontré Gilbert. Il était avec ses copains. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là-bas, et je lui ai simplement répondu que je prenais du bon temps avec Emil.

Il m'a demandé où tu étais.

Ouais, je ne lui avais pas encore dit… Il a été choqué par ta mort, mais a dit que tu méritais tous les honneurs. Tu es mort sur le champ de bataille, en protégeant ta patrie. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure des morts. Héroïque. C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais je suis, d'une certaine façon, fier de toi. Ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, tu es mort comme un héros, une mort à ta hauteur.

Il m'a proposé de boire avec lui, mais je n'ai pas pu. Oh oui, je t'ai pas prévenu… Je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis que tu parti. J'ai pensé que je n'aurais jamais réussi à arrêter, donc je n'ai même pas commencé. Et avec tout ce malheur, je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer tous les dégâts que j'aurais causés en étant soul. Et cette demeure se doit d'avoir un responsable, et puisque je suis le seul adulte restant, ce sera moi.

Cette maison… Je ne veux pas la quitter. C'est une pensée soudaine, je sais. I trop de souvenirs de toi et moi, je n'ose même pas m'imaginer l'abandonner.

Le lit est plus froid sans toi. Me manquent les jours où je me réveillais à côté de ton visage endormi. Et comme toujours, tu avais besoin de plus de sommeil qu'une personne lambda. C'était mignon, pour un militaire. Emil a dormi avec moi juste après que tu es parti, mais il est rapidement revenu à sa propre chambre.

Tu sais, je sens que je m'améliore avec le temps. J'ai arrêté les pleurs de nuit. Tu me manques toujours, mais je suppose que je vais être capable de m'en sortir. Je dois vivre, Emil a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas te pleurer éternellement, cela ne lavera pas mon désespoir.

J'ai regardé notre album photo. J'y ai trouvé des photos de nous. Elles sont si vieilles… c'est dingue ! On était gosses, tu peux y croire ça ?

Ça me rappelle quand on s'est vus pour la première fois. Ohlala, je peux encore voir ton visage quand je t'ai donné cette fleur en disant qu'un jour on se marierait. Jamais nous n'avons pu le faire, mais je t'aime exactement comme je m'imaginais t'aimer. On a ensuite passé la grande partie de nos vies ensemble, avec Ber, bien sûr. On était les meilleurs amis du monde… notre amitié semblait éternelle, ahah…

À propos, le premier fils de Berwald et Tino a appris à marcher. Il est trop mignon, je l'aime tellement ! Emil, pas tellement. Il répète qu'il l'énerve. Et quand il le scande, il te ressemble quand tu parlais de moi. Même maintenant, je t'ennuie avec mes lettres, tu dois me trouver agaçant, non ? Tu as raison. Je devrais arrêter. Ce n'est peut-être pas si bon que ça pour mon deuil de continuer. Alors ce sont des adieux, hein ?

 _Farvel_. Je t'aime, mon univers.

Ton bienaimé, Matthias.

* * *

 _Samedi 17 juin 0007_

J'ai cru que j'avais perdu ce livre. Dieu que ça fait longtemps, mon cher Lukas.

Tellement de choses se sont produites pendant toutes ces années, tu ne me croirais même pas. Je me suis rendu compte que tu aurais voulu que je reste heureux malgré tout, même si tu étais parti pour toujours. J'ai suivi ce conseil. Tu t'énerves pas si je te dis que j'ai une femme, ahah ?

Elle s'appelle Louise, et c'est la plus belle créature sur laquelle mes yeux se fussent jamais posés. On s'est rencontrés il y a quatre ans, dans un café où elle travaillait. C'est un peu cliché, mais c'est vrai, alors on s'en fiche.

On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble avant de tomber amoureux. Mais avant qu'on ne s'engageât dans quoi que ce soit, je lui ai parlé de toi.

Je lui ai tout raconté, et elle m'a écouté avec attention. Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne t'oublierais, que tu aurais toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Elle m'a bien compris et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve, quatre ans plus tard, avec un enfant. Oh ouais, t'as bien entendu. On a un enfant. Il a seulement quelques semaines, et il est adorable.

Emil aura dix ans cette année. Je sens déjà qu'il va se taper une dure adolescence, mais il va y survivre. Il me répond avec insolence, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mon adolescence était dure aussi, surtout pour mes parents. Bon, je sais que tu sais puisque tu y étais aussi. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, la tienne s'est bien déroulée. Pas d'acné pour gâcher ton joli visage, pas de gros craquages mentaux… T'as géré, c'est incroyable.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire. De la nostalgie, certainement. Louise est au courant pour ce livre et pense que c'est mignon. Je ne sais pas si tu me manques, maintenant. C'est triste, mais tu n'es plus qu'un vague rêve désormais. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais comment faire ? Ta voix et ta figure se sont effacées de ma mémoire, alors parfois je regarde des photos.

C'est vraiment comme ça, quand on oublie quelqu'un ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué avant. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Tu es l'élu de mon cœur, le premier amour de ma vie, et celui avec qui je voulais qu'elle se déroule.

Je ne sais plus. Maintenant, je peux facilement m'imaginer vivre sans me souvenir de toi. C'est terrible. Je ne peux pas. Je ne devrais pas, et pourtant… lentement, tu t'estompes…

J'ai aussi demandé à Emil s'il voulait que Louise devienne sa mère. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il voulait que tu restes sien à jamais. Il ne voulait pas que tu disparaisses de l'administration, je suppose. C'est mignon. Louise n'est pas offensée. Elle comprend ce qu'on a vécu, et je la remercie tellement pour ça. Je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvée. J'espère que toi, tu t'en sors bien, peu importe où tu es. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore dire que je t'aime. Je suppose que si, alors je te le dis : je t'aime.

Emil a aujourd'hui dix ans, tu peux y croire toi ? Il a tellement grandi. Je peux encore entendre sa voix d'enfant et ses rires quand on jouait ensemble. Pas seulement toi et lui, mais nous trois. Je l'ai toujours trop traité comme un bébé, parce qu'il refuse que je dise son âge. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il souhaitait grandir vite, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bébé Emil était mignon, mais sa version de préadolescent l'est tout autant.

Oh j'espère qu'il ne lira pas ça, il me tuerait. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il accepte entièrement son petit frère, notre fils à Louise et moi. Il l'appelle bróðir, c'est dingue ! Aussi… il ne se souvient pas vraiment de toi. Je comprends, il était enfant. C'est toujours mon bébé à moi, mais il a quand même changé, et le temps soigne toutes les blessures. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être heureux ou triste.

Adieu, mon amour.

* * *

Mes yeux se ferment seuls. Je suis si fatigué, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de marcher. Pour de multiples raisons, la première étant : je n'ai nulle part où aller. La seconde était que je devais les trouver avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Revenir ici… Tout me semblait nouveau, même si ça ne l'était pas. J'ai quitté cet endroit pendant sept ans. Sept années… Le répéter faisait empirer la chose. J'ai abandonné ma famille pendant trop longtemps…

J'étais sur un bateau militaire lorsque ça se produisit. Les ennemis nous ont attaqué, et ma seule chance de survie était la fuite. On dirait de la couardise, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Le bateau sombrait, et c'était soit mourir de mains ennemies ou sombrer avec le navire. Aucune alternative ne me plaisait. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme cela. Je ne voulais pas mourir tout court, à vrai dire. L'équipage et moi-même tentâmes de mener le bateau à l'ile la plus proche, mais il s'enfonça avant de l'atteindre. Alors nous nageâmes. Nous nageâmes un long moment. Nos ennemis nous crurent morts, alors nous fûmes laissés tranquilles.

J'ai atteint le sol après ce qui me sembla comme une éternité. Mes poumons me brulaient, et je ne pouvais plus tenir sur mes jambes. Je me suis effondré au sol, mais restai conscient. Je ne sais pas qui avait réussi, qui avait échoué. Je n'avais pas le courage de regarder.

Mes pensées étaient plutôt dirigées vers ma famille. Je leur ai promis que je rentrerais. Mais coincé sur cette ile, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre. Attendre les secours. Et survivre.

Je ne pleurai pas. Je ne savais plus comment faire. J'ai perdu cette capacité en grandissant. J'ai toujours fermement tenu mes émotions en laisse. Pourquoi donc ? Je ne saurais le dire moi-même. Peut-être la mort de mes parents. Ou alors ma timidité était trop forte pour être saine.

J'ai dû me lever pour aider mes camarades. Pas tous réussirent à atteindre la plage, évidemment. Juste certains. On était cinq. Cinq survivants.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou attristé. Alors je ne dis rien. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Et nous travaillâmes durement pour nous assurer la survie sur cette ile.

L'un d'eux mourut la première semaine, d'inanition. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de ressources. Nous dormîmes sur la plage, dans de minuscules abris. Rien ne nous protégeait de la pluie, aucun moyen n'existait pour sécher nos vêtements rapidement, et nous ne pouvions pas les laver non plus. C'est certainement pour cela que le deuxième mourut d'une maladie. Nous ne sûmes pas laquelle.

C'est là que nous trouvâmes une source d'eau potable. Enfin. Nous l'utilisâmes pour laver nos vêtements et boire. Cela nous aida à ne pas tomber malade. Les trois que nous étions, les survivants du bateau militaire, attendîmes sur cette ile pendant des années. Nous trouvâmes des moyens de cultiver notre propre nourriture et la source d'eau potable semblait infinie. Tout aurait pu se dérouler à merveilles pour des décennies, vraiment.

Le seul problème provint de l'Homme. Je m'y étais attendu. Quand tout allait bien, les humains devaient tout gâcher. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'en sortaient dans la vie.

L'un de mes camarades devint malade mentalement. Il ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre la réalité et son imagination. Et sa femme lui manquait.

Alors que le sain d'esprit était en exploration dans la jungle pour de la nourriture, l'autre décida d'attaquer. Il me trouva assez petit pour être confondu avec sa femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait faire ?

Il a essayé de me violer. Alors je l'ai tué. Impitoyablement. Sans une once de remords. Je n'ai rien ressenti lorsque ma dague lui traversa le corps pour arrêter le battement de son cœur. Nous avions tenté de le garder sain. De lui parler. De l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Il nous attaquait souvent, pensant que nous étions des démons. Nous ne l'avions pas tué, même s'il avait blessé mon camarade. Désormais, il était parti, nous avions plus de chances de survie.

J'ai transporté le corps à l'opposé de l'ile. Les animaux pouvaient le manger, je m'en fichais. Mes émotions semblaient s'effacer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. J'ai su que je ne perdais pas mon humanité lorsque mon camarade revint, et que je me sentis soulagé de le voir. Il était devenu mon seul ami. La seule chose qui me gardait sur Terre.

Nous eûmes assez de nourriture pour durer des années. Nous eûmes de l'eau à l'infini. C'est pourquoi nous passâmes le reste du temps à construire une maison décente. Un quelque chose avec un toit et quatre murs. Quelque chose qui garderait la chaleur la nuit. D'une certaine façon, nous réussîmes. Elle n'était pas belle, ni grande, mais suffisante pour nous deux. Nous dormîmes ensemble, comme des animaux apeurés. Des animaux apeurés qui construisirent un nid quelque peu agréable.

Nous ne fîmes rien de nos jours. Nous parlâmes seulement de nous, de nos vies, de nos familles qui nous attendaient à la maison.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous attendent, avais-je dit plus méchamment que voulu. Ils nous pensent vraisemblablement morts.

-Ouais… c'est vrai… Je suppose qu'on va mourir ici, seuls...

-C'est plutôt déprimant, avais-je fait avec apathie. Je pense que des avions finiront par nous trouver. La civilisation nous trouvera. Comme elle le fait toujours. »

Mon camarade opina du bonnet. Et rendit l'âme quelques semaines après, sans grande raison.

J'étais alors seul sur une ile déserte. Ou alors je restais en vie ou je me donnait la mort. Voulais-je vraiment mourir ?

Un peu. C'était si déprimant de rester seul à ne rien faire. La mer sans fin était déprimante. L'horizon vide me désespérait.

Je voulais revoir ma famille. Mon bienaimé jovial et insouciant… me manquait terriblement. Et pourtant, penser à lui m'effrayait. Il était seul avec mon petit frère, le dernier parent que j'avais. J'espérais tellement qu'ils allaient bien, mais j'espérais surtout que j'irais bien.

Au bout d'un moment, je fus secouru par un navire. Lorsque je revins en société, des journalistes et des intervieweurs tentèrent d'obtenir une entrevue avec moi, mais je refusai. Même les photos. Je cachai mon visage. Je voulais que Matthias fût surpris par ma présence, et pas que les médias le hurlassent sur tous les toits.

C'est pourquoi je marchai. Marchai et marchai, jusqu'à atteindre Copenhague. Pour atteindre la rue où j'avais vécu.

Devrais-je toquer ? Devrais… venir ?

Emil doit être tellement plus âgé, aujourd'hui. Dix ans ou quelque que chose comme ça. Je ne connais pas la date de sa naissance. Je ne sais pas combien j'ai marché. Ce qui compte, c'est que je rentre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je toque à la porte. Puis je pense à mon apparence. Je ne dois pas ressembler à grand-chose, évidemment. Hé, mes vêtements sont âgés de plusieurs années. Je n'ai pas coupé mes cheveux en cinq ans et ma dentition blanchâtre doit avoir viré au vert.

Ma barbe est longue. Oh mon dieu, je dois ressembler à un vieil homme. Comment quiconque pourrait me reconnaitre ?

Mes seuls attributs intacts étaient… ma peau, je suppose. Mes yeux. Et ma barrette, que j'ai miraculeusement sauvée. Ma voix aussi, je suppose. J'espère qu'ils ne m'ignoreront pas, après avoir autant marché. Mes jambes fatiguées tremblent d'épuisement, mais la peur jouait également.

Ils vont me prendre pour un sans-abri cherchant un refuge. Mais je suis enfin rentré à la maison.

La porte s'ouvre. Je ne peux pas haleter. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Un garçon se tient là où la porte se trouvait. Il me regarde comme prêt à s'enfuir. C'est vrai que je ne dois pas être très beau à voir. Et je dois sentir. Sentir comme la mer salée, le sable, et la vie sauvage. Le garçon me regarde avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité.

« Oui… ? dit-il avec précaution, prêt à fermer la porte si je tente quelque chose qui le gêne.

-Emil… »

Ma voix est tremblante. Je… Jamais elle ne l'était. J'ai toujours eu un grand contrôle sur ma voix. Mais cela fait sept années… Sept années depuis que je n'ai pas vu le visage que j'ai juré de protéger. Sept années depuis que je l'ai entendu rire ou sourire et laisser la vie couler. Le temps l'avait grandement changé, mais je reconnais encore son essence.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom... » murmure-t-il. Cela n'a pas l'air d'une question. Ce n'en est pas une. Il est sur le point de fermer la porte quand je parle à nouveau.

« Mon nom est…. Lukas. Lukas Bondevik. »

Son visage s'éclaire. Il me regarde avec inquiétude. Il a l'air perdu.

« Non, c'est faux, finit-il par dire. Matt dit que mon frère est parti pour toujours. Menteur.

-Il est là ? » demandè-je. Bien sûr, Matthias lui a dit que j'étais mort. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser espérer vainement.

« Ouais…

-Appelle-le, s'il te plait. »

Je le vois confus. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Matthias a dû lui marteler que je ne reviendrais pas, et me revoilà, laissant son esprit en bordel.

Il se retourne et crie son nom. Mon pouls s'accélère, et je pense qu'il s'est même arrêté à un moment. Ma poitrine brule tellement je la serre pour calmer la douleur. Je vais le revoir. Revoir celui pour qui je me suis battu. Comment cela va-t-il se dérouler ?

Comme si nous étions des étrangers ? Ou juste une réunion après une longue, trop longue absence ?

Va-t-il feindre l'ignorance ? Va-t-il me laisser revenir dans sa vie ? La vie qu'il a certainement stabilisé après de longues épreuves ?

Je ne puis pas savoir, et ça me blesse. Pas la même blessure que sur cette ile perdue. Ici, c'est la peur d'être… rejeté. Par ma famille. Par mon fiancé. Nous voulions nous marier, nous voulions passer nos vies ensemble.

J'entends des pas s'approcher, et lorsque son regard rencontre le mien, l'air autour de nous se refroidit. Beaucoup.

Je ne suis pas le seul à le ressentir. Emil frissonne.

Je regarde Matthias comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel. Il est aussi beau que je me l'étais remémoré. Ses stupides cheveux défiaient toujours la gravité. Ses yeux étaient toujours les diamants stellaires de mon ciel. Mais les yeux que je vois là sont surpris. Et brutalement noyés de larmes.

« Tu es… tu es... »

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je veux lui prouver que je suis là, c'est moi, et mon dieu que je suis prêt à vivre. Mais je ne sais pas. J'entends une autre personne dans la demeure. Une femme chantonne dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de pleurer. Je ne suis pas faible.

Lorsque je comprends que pleurer ne signifie pas être faible, je sens comme un choc. Surtout quand je pleure de joie. Je suis heureux d'être là, mon cœur se tord parce que Matthias ne réagit pas. Il ne bouge pas.

« Ouais… je suis... » murmurè-je entre deux sanglots. Je suis bel et bien faible. Mais devant eux, ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont ma famille. Mes mondes. Mes univers.

Matthias s'approche et m'enlace. Mais je sens qu'il est malaisé. Il pleure aussi, sur mon épaule. Mes larmes coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues, mais je ne peux pas les contrôler. Mon regard, cependant, s'oriente immédiatement en direction de la femme qui vient d'arriver.

« Matt ? Tu as un prob… ? »

La voilà. Elle a l'air aussi grande que moi. Les cheveux bruns, elle avait des yeux de chat et un sourire félin qu'elle semblait être la seule à maitriser. Elle observe Matthias avec inquiétude. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, mais quand elle apporte sa main à sa bouche pour la couvrir, je remarque l'anneau. Ils sont mariés.

Elle ne prononce pas un seul mot et laisse Matthias me serrer fort contre lui. Ce n'est pas bien. Pas du tout. Ils sont mariés. Ce n'est pas le souci. Je suis le souci.

Je… je fous tout en l'air. Mes deux mondes ne m'appartiennent plus. Ils sont à elle… Je ne peux pas les lui reprendre. Ce serait injuste. Je pousse Matthias. Je l'aime toujours. Il est celui avec qui j'aimerais passer ma vie. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai foiré. Je l'ai quitté, et il est parti. Je le mérite. Pour les avoir abandonnés. Pour les avoir laissés seuls. C'est quasiment comme si je l'avais cherché.

Bien joué, Lukas. Félicitations.

« Comment tu peux être… vivant... » me murmure-t-il. Il n'y croit pas. Il me pense fou. Et je rentre dans son jeu ? Je m'en sortirais sans… les déranger. Je ne reviendrais pas et les quitterais pour l'éternité. Vraiment, cette fois-ci.

Emil me regarde le visage de noyé de larmes. Il ne sait pas comment se sentir. Pauvre garçon. Il ne peut pas réfléchir correctement.

« J'ai survécu. Pendant sept ans sur une ile perdue. Seul. » Ma voix ne tremble plus. Je ne pleure plus, mais mes yeux sont toujours rouges et… la douleur dans mon cœur est plus forte que prévu…

« C'est inimaginable... » murmure Matt. Il regarde Emil qui cherche son approbation. Matt approuve. Et le garçon s'approche maladroitement et entoure mes jambes avec ses bras. Et il soupire. Longuement. Il est soulagé de me revoir. Je le sens. Il est content de me revoir après sept longues années.

« Désolé, réussis-je à bafouiller. Je m'en vais. Vous avez… continué de vivre. Je peux pas vous le reprendre.

-Non ! » hurle-t-il presque.

Que faire ?

Sa femme me regarde avec une expression choquée, et son explosion de voix déclencha… un cri. Un bébé. Je soupire profondément. Il a un gosse. Je ne peux pas. Elle s'en va pour calmer son enfant. Et je relève la tête pour faire face à Matthias. Je souris faiblement. Ça fait si mal. Avant, je le faisais constamment. Cacher mes émotions, mes sentiments profonds, derrière un mur stoïque. Je pouvais mentir sur n'importe quel sujet. Je pouvais… je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour ma propre santé et celle de mon frère.

Maintenant, ça blesse. Je les veux heureux. Et je suis l'obstacle qui empêche leur bonheur. Et pourtant, je veux rester. Je veux rester, mais ça ne colle pas. Tellement pas. Mes pensées semble effrénées. Il n'y a qu'une solution, et c'est partir.

« Vous êtes heureux, c'est ce que je voulais savoir », mens-je. Et quand je réfléchis à cette phrase, mon cœur sombre. Mon bonheur le suit. « Je dois partir ».

Je cache mes sentiments à nouveau. Je les fuis, plutôt. Comme toujours. Je ne suis pas venu pour les trouver heureux. Un petit peu, mais pas de cette façon. Je voulais leur deuil fini, mais pas qu'ils vivent dans une telle… harmonie…

Et je me rends compte de mon égoïsme. Je cherchais mon foyer, mon propre bonheur. Pas les leurs. Et je n'aurais pas dû. Je peux toujours changer, non ? Ils ont vécu des années sans moi. Ils peuvent continuer.

Moi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Ce long voyage m'a rendu presque fou. Tout ce qui me manquait me rendait encore plus fou. Mon frère. Lui. Partir est le seul moyen de ne pas être égoïste de leur montrer mon attachement. Je pourrais mourir ailleurs.

C'est alors que je me demande… Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Quel était mon but ? Qu'est-ce que je m'attendais à trouver ?

Ce fut inconsidéré de venir. J'ai gâché quatre vies en seulement cinq minutes. La mienne est déjà sans valeur, mais les leurs sont importantes.

« Pourquoi tu partirais ? demande Matthias.

-Tu as avancé, je suppose que je dois faire pareil. »

Je ferme les yeux avant de pleurer à nouveau. C'est une vérité que je n'aimais pas connaitre. Une vérité que je n'aimais pas. Une vérité qui me déchirait, moi et mon amour.

« De plus, tu… tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Je cherche son regard, et derrière ses larmes floues, je vois sa mine attristée. Bien sûr qu'il ne m'aime plus. Il me montre de la pitié, ici. Pas de l'amour. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas encore embrassé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas dit. Et c'est tout à son honneur. Il a trouvé sa véritable bienaimée.

Il voit que je cherche sa réponse. C'est toujours égoïste, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir son amour. Je ne veux pas une relation unilatérale.

Il n'approuve pas. Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques instants avant de susurrer sa réponse.

« Non... »

C'était tout ce que je ne voulais pas attendre, mais c'était nécessaire. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Je n'appartiens plus à cette Terre. J'aurais dû mourir avec le reste. J'aurais dû sombrer avec le navire !

Emil papillonne des yeux entre Matthias et moi. Il essaie de comprendre ce que nous pensons, mais il ne peut pas. Même son imagination ne pourrait pas lui indiquer les souffrances que je traverse. Mais en y pensant, je ne sais pas ce que pense Matthias non plus, à part la pitié. Est-il triste ? A-t-il des remords ? Est-il énervé ?

Je ne peux pas dire.

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, ajoute-t-il après un silence. Tu… tu occupais mon cœur et mes pensées… Je… je me sens toujours attiré, d'une certaine façon, par toi…

-Tais-toi, déclarè-je. C'est de la nostalgie, rien d'autre. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas à te déranger. »

Cette interjection m'était également adressée. Mes pensées me conduisent à la folie. Je réécoute cette sentence indéfiniment. « Tu occupais mon cœur ». Occupais. Je ne l'occupe plus, désormais.

« Ne fais pas comme si c'était ta faute…

-Ça l'est ! criè-je presque, en haussant la voix comme je ne le fais jamais, mais étant donnée la situation… J'ai disparu pendant des années, et j'ai pensé revenir comme une fleur, comme si tout coulait de source. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Oublie-moi. Oublie tout ce qui me concerne.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ton frère, non ? »

Sa dernière carte. Mon frère aurait pu être une raison, mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil, je souris faiblement. Il est encore en train de pleurer. Il comprend que je veuille partir, c'est ce qui compte. Alors puisqu'il est en forme, vivant avec la plus gentille personne du monde, et ayant son propre _lillebror_ dont il devait prendre soin, je n'ai pas besoin de rester pour lui.

« Tu t'en es occupé comme de ton propre enfant. Il est en train de bonnes mains. Je le sais rien qu'en le regardant aujourd'hui. Je peux partir sans scrupules. »

Il ne peut pas répondre. C'est vrai. La nostalgie le faisait parler plus tôt. Il n'a rien d'autre à dire. Je m'agenouille face à Emil, mon frère aimé.

« Adieu. »

Il ne me voudrait pas ici non plus. Je ne suis plus de sa famille. Il en avait… une autre. Je l'ai laissé seul trop longtemps pour être encore considéré comme son frère. Nous ne sommes plus que de vagues connaissances désormais. Comme Matthias et moi sommes devenus. Rien ne nous lie. Il n'y a plus une once d'étincelle d'amour.

Je me redresse et m'approche de Matthias assez pour que nos lèvre se frôlent.

« Laisse-moi mourir, murmurè-je assez bas pour qu'Emil n'entende pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! s'exclame-t-il.

-J'oserai. Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

-Ce n'est pas vr…

-Je n'ai ni famille. Ni maison. Ni amis. Ni travail. Alors je vais le faire. Il n'y a plus de raisons de vivre ici de toute façon, hein ?

-Mais ton frère ! Tu lui as manqué pendant toutes ces années ! Il te dessinait, te parlait, jouait avec toi. Il était tristissime. Le plus triste des enfants. Tu vas laisser tout cela se reproduire ?

-Il l' _était_. Je te manquais aussi, non ? Il est passé à autre chose. Avant que je parte, je veux que tu saches, Matthias, que je t'aime toujours. Mon être entier brule pour toi et tu es toujours le soleil de mon ciel. Ce n'est pas pour te faire tomber amoureux de moi encore une fois. Juste un fait. Je t'aime. Et Emil, tu es le plus amusant, le plus gentil, le plus drôle, le plus intelligent, et le meilleur petit frère dont je n'ai jamais rêvé. Promets-moi de rester aussi fort pour l'éternité.

-D'accord... » dit-il alors que les larmes lui revenaient. Je lui embrasse le front et regarde une dernière fois Matthias.

Mon égoïsme prend l'avantage et je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elles étaient comme je me les remémorais. Mais il ne réagit pas. Il ne retourne pas le baiser. Il se raidit et ne bouge pas.

Voilà ma dernière preuve qu'il ne me voulait pas ici.

Je me retourne, et marche. Je vois sa femme revenir pour lui demander ce qui se passait, pourquoi je m'en allais. Idiote. Je ne resterai ni avec toi, ni avec ton mari. Vous êtes trop heureux ensemble pour que je détruise ce que vous avez bâti.

Ah, je n'ai jamais mérité un tel fiancé. Il était trop gentil pour moi. La route est vide. Je ne sais pas où aller. Où mourir. Pas sur la rue. Pas dans les eaux. Un précipice serait commode. Et je sais précisément où en trouver un. Est-ce égoïste ? Vouloir mourir, est-ce égoïste ? Devrais-je rester avec ceux qui, un jour, m'ont aimé ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois me décider. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Il court pour me rattraper. Je cours aussi. Je suis si fatigué que je ne peux plus sentir mes jambes, mais ce n'est pas un problème, puisque je vais bientôt mourir. Je suis le plus rapide. Je l'ai toujours été. Il ne me rattrapera pas.

Je m'arrête à la limite du sol. Sous moi coulait un torrent tumultueux. Je ne sais pas s'il y avait un fond. Il faisait déjà nuit, et il n'y avait aucun lampadaire pour m'éclairer.

Je me retourne, et je vois le fou me courir après. Il ne veut pas que je meure ? Pourquoi donc ? Suis-je si important à ses yeux ?

Non. Je ne le suis plus. Aux yeux d'Emil non plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser tomber qu'il me rattrape et me prend dans ses bras en serrant.

« Lâche-moi. Laisse-moi.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas à mourir !

-Si. Mon âme sœur est partie pour une autre et mon frère m'a oublié. Mes amis n'existent plus, ma vie n'a plus aucune valeur, je…

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Tu mécomprends tout, encore une fois ! »

Cela me blesse plus que je ne l'aurais aimé.

« Tu comprends mal, répète-t-il. La vie ne tourne pas autour de moi. Emil tient à toi. Tu lui as manqué toutes ces années. Pour être honnête, il n'a jamais arrêté de te parler. Jouer avec toi jusqu'au moment où je me demandais si tu étais vraiment ici à le distraire ! Il t'aime et ne te veut pas voir disparaitre à nouveau.

-Je n'ai jamais été là.

-On s'en fout ! Si j'ai pu reconstruire ma vie, toi aussi, tu le peux ! »

Il me crie dans les oreilles à tel point que je n'essaie plus de comprendre. Il n'a pas tort. Il a raison. Mais je ne voulais pas rester.

C'était… douloureux.

Je le repousse. Il tombe en arrière, sur le sol solide.

« C'est tellement égoïste de penser comme ça, Lukas ! Tu essaies de combler ton propre désespoir alors qu'Emil en a toujours eu besoin ! Maintenant aussi !

-Matthias, c'est faux. Je t'aime. Je l'aime. J'aimais ma vie, mais plus maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre cela. Tu as réussi à me survivre…

-Tu as survécu seul sur une ile déserte ! Tu es un combattant, un guerrier ! Les guerriers ne meurent pas comme des lâches ! C'est ça… Tu fuis la vie. Tu ne devrais pas. »

Il a raison. Putain, il a raison. Et je déteste ça. Je me déteste, je déteste me comporter comme un lâche, comme il le dit. Ma vie se devait d'être compliquée, bien sûr ! Bien sûr !

Je frappe le sol de colère. Et… ça se passe. La roche se craquèle, et avant même que je puisse y penser, j'étais déjà à mi-chemin vers la mort. J'entends Matthias, crier mon nom, au loin. Sa voix s'efface, et moi aussi.

Je ne peux pas me souvenir de la douleur.

Elle s'est brutalement… envolée.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être là-bas, mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Il… il est mort devant moi. L'homme… que j'ai tant aimé a perdu la vie devant mes yeux. Mes sanglots se transformèrent de murmures en hurlement. Je pleurais de plus en plus fort, frappant le sol comme un enfant déçu. Je faisais un caprice. Je le voulais heureux. Je me sentais tellement coupable. J'étais… j'ai été la cause de son chagrin. Il avait le cœur brisé, et tout ce que j'ai fait c'était de… remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je l'avais énervé. À cause de ma stupidité. Je l'ai laissé mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai appelé les secours immédiatement, et j'ai ensuite descendu les escaliers qui me mèneraient à lui en courant. Il n'était pas tombé dans l'eau de la rivière. Il était à côté, et j'ai pu voir le sang partout. Il y avait de l'espoir. Emil m'avait enseigné qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Tout pouvait nous faire espérer, même nos propres pensées. Et j'espérais. J'espérais qu'il fût sauf. J'espérais que son frère le retrouvât sain.

Je sautai les marches trois à trois, je voulais arriver à temps. Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivai en bas, je courus jusqu'à la flaque de sang qu'il avait créée. Une partie du sang déjà colorait l'eau en rouge, mais le peu de teinte fut rapidement lavé par la puissance de l'eau.

Quand je fus devant lui, j'ai pleuré encore plus fort. Qui eut cru que ce serait possible ? Il était mort. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Aurais-je dû… le pousser dans l'eau ?

Non… Un marin avait pour ennemi les océans. Il ne devrait pas y être emmené.

Lorsque les secours vinrent enfin, je leur ai expliqué toute la situation. J'ai tout dit, tout ce que je savais de lui, de nous, de ce qu'il a dit , ce que j'ai répondu et ce que j'aurais pu faire si je n'avais pas été un idiot. Il avait eu raison de me le répéter sans cesse lorsque nous étions encore ensemble.

Ils m'ont révélé qu'il était recherché par la police. Après avoir été secouru, il a été envoyé à un hôpital où ses blessures avaient été pansées et où il fut interrogé.

De ce qu'il dit, il leur apparut qu'il n'était plus vraiment sain d'esprit. Il n'y avait eu personne avec lui sur cette ile. Seulement lui. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait survécu. Même lorsqu'il leur indiqua l'emplacement des cadavres, rien ne fut trouvé. Il était également victime d'amnésie. Il pouvait parfois s'éclipser mentalement et revenir quelques minutes plus tard, parfois des heures après, avec aucun souvenir d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

Son cerveau avait été gravement impacté par l'isolement, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il fut victime d'insolation et beaucoup de ses organes étaient partiellement détruits. Il ne pouvait plus manger et avait perdu toute sensation dans ses jambes, même s'il pouvait encore les bouger.

Il nous a apparemment mentionné beaucoup de fois, voulait nous trouver, Emil et moi. Personne ne l'écoutait, ils le pensaient fou, s'inventant une famille. Quand ils refusaient qu'il nous cherchât, il leur disait qu'il se tuerait.

Ils hésitèrent, mais décidèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'ici. Ils étaient loin, donc un soir, il s'échappa, et ils perdirent toute trace de lui, jusqu'à cette nuit fatale.

Il était… malade mental… gravement malade… Ses organes détruits… De ce qu'ils dirent, il n'aurait pas tenu un an même avec tous les soins intensifs possibles. Son cœur parfois s'emballait et s'arrêtait, pour repartir comme si de rien n'était. Il était destiné à mourir.

Ce fut peut-être la meilleure idée que de se suicider. Je n'en savais rien. Qu'avait-il éprouvé ? Comment se sentait-il ?

Il cherchait de la consolation. Il voulait de l'aide. Il nous l'avait crié, et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était lui foutre un râteau. Je me sentais tellement coupable, et j'avais toutes les raisons du monde.

J'aurais dû essayer de le comprendre, au lieu de le raisonner. Il était parti à la guerre pour me protéger moi et son petit frère.

Il mérite que je le pleure ma vie entière, parce que jamais je n'ai mérité un tel bienaimé.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est une traduction d'une vieille fic, comme dit au-dessus, alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la... euh, qualité, voilà. Je tenais à la traduire pour garder ce compte en français et AO3 en anglais. Voilà voilà.**


End file.
